


Harbingers

by tifaching



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Post-Hell Issues, Protective Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-13
Updated: 2011-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifaching/pseuds/tifaching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wants his brother back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harbingers

It's not quite dawn when the cacophony of high pitched shrieks begins outside the window. Sam starts to pull his pillow over his head, but a noise from the next bed stops him cold and he's at his brother's side in an instant.

"No. _No_! Please, _stop_!" Dean's half awake, curled up with his hands covering his ears in a futile attempt to block out the sound.

"Hey," Sam reaches out gently; startling Dean now won't end well for either of them. Dean flinches at the touch and his eyes stare into the distance at horrors Sam can only imagine. Sam murmurs soft reassurances, his hand tracing small circles on Dean's back. Gradually Dean subsides into the tightly wired ball of tension that's as relaxed as he gets these days.

Sam wants to drag his brother into the light of the new day, make him breathe in the scent of freshly sprouted grass, make him see the delicate beauty of blossoming flowers. He wants Dean to hear the birds as harbingers of spring, instead of the screams of tortured souls. He wants his brother back the way he was so badly he can taste it.

It tastes exactly like blood.


End file.
